Anything can happen
by lessi101
Summary: well lets see.... mysterious voices...two rivals in one room.... and bunches of weird dreams? only one thing can come out of that... this! Dhr becca wats the rating
1. Chapter 1

(sigh) "Jeez, I wish there was something I could do today." Ron complained.

"It's so boring when it rains. Even Herms isn't up to studying today. There's just something missing." Harry said as he made a gesture to Hermione who was starring into the fire blankly. As soon as she heard her name she came back from la-la land.

"Huh? What? Did you say something? Hermione stuttered.

"No Herms, go back to sleep." Ron said

After awhile (ten minutes really) Ron looked at the clock desperately to see if it was close to lunch.

"Man, I'm so bored even starring at a lady bug is better then this." Complained Harry as he watched rain drops race down the window.

(Yawn) I'm going to bed wake me up when it's lunch okay guys?" Hermione said as she stretched out on the couch."

"Yea sure whatever Herms." Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione had a very weird dream. She dreamt about Draco Malfoy. She dreamt that she was at home. She woke up in her bed and went to the living room. She saw someone sitting on her couch. It wasn't her mom or dad, but the infamous Draco Malfoy. She walked over to him. She sat down and picked up a magazine. The she got up and went to her room to get dressed. She sat down to watch television as Malfoy paced the room. She stared at him. Then the TV, him, the TV. He sat down next to her and muttered something inaudible. The she put her head on his shoulder.

"Ungh… what… no… Malfoy….please I….What!" she woke up in a cold sweat to see the he eyes of none other the Dobby.

"What time is it? Where are Harry and Ron? Blabbed Hermione as she attempted to scrambled off the couch; she was unsuccessful and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

"It is five o clock Hermione. Ron and Harry Potter have gone down to dinner. They tried to wake you several times but told me to wait here until you did finally wake up and tell you that they went to the great hall." Dobby said out of breath. He talked so fast it sounded like one loonnnngggg word..

Hermione got herself together and proceeded to the great hall. While turning a corner she walks right into the haunter of her dreams…. Draco Malfoy!

She fell backwards and to her surprise found Malfoy helping her up.

'_Whoa, wait a minute… Draco Malfoy! Helping me up? That's not normal.'_

"_But he's hot though."_

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Wow Granger you really have gone crazy. I suggest you spend less time in the library."

She looked up and turned red when she realized she had been talking out loud.

'_What's up with his face?' Hermione thought to herself _

His face had the usual smirk, but it didn't seem as cold, as though it wasn't an insult but a joke between two friends.

'_Or maybe more.'_

"Shut up!"

"Okay, Granger, you definitely need to get out of that library." He walked off with a some what worried look on his face.

"_Awwwww, he's worried."_

"Shut up you damn voice!" Hermione yelled while Pansy was turning the corner (I hate those damn corners…)

"Damn Gryffindors … there always complaining about something… probably 'cause they're all mental cases." She mumbled under her breath while walking off in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco was walking to the head common room, he was thinking about what had just happened.

"OH SHIT! I just helped Granger! WTF is wrong with me!" Malfoy screamed at the empty corridor.

" Do you know why you helped her?"

" obviously not or I wouldn't find so amazing now would I?" Malfoy said to the voice.

"You helped her cause she so damn HOT!" the voice replied.

"WHAT! You think Grangers hot! Show yourself so I can spare you the misery of committing suicide!" Malfoy said as he held his wand up to the darkness.

" I hope you know that that's not a very affective way to get the person you're hunting to come out. Anyway, you would have to have evidence that you can actually prove the person is there."

" If I cant see you then you must be just a voice in my head." Malfoy said sarcastically.

" wow you're smarter then I thought you were." The voice said.

"You do know that I was being sarcastic, right?" Malfoy said uneasily.

" Then why are you still talking to yourself, hm?"

Malfoy ran down the hallway banging his VERY sexy blonde head against every wall he saw.

Hermiones POV

Hermione was at dinner, but didn't have much of an appetite because she was still thinking about the incident with Draco.  
_why would he help me? He's always making fun of me' _she thought _I think I'll go take a nice relaxing bath. That should ease my mind.'_

Draco POV

" ow my head hurts . I think I'll go take a bath. It's not like anyone would be in there at this hour." Draco thought to himself. So, he got his stuff and went to the head bathroom. When he opened the door, he got a surprise...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He saw Hermione turning on the water. The surprise, well, she was naked!

"AHHH! What are you doing in here!" She screamed as she grabbed her robes form the chair.

" A...I well...I was... Um ... I came..." He stuttered.

"well spit it out I'm freezing!"

" I came to take a bath. What else do you do in a BATH room." He said.

" Would you care to join me?" he added with a grin.

" EWWWW. You pervert!" She screamed as she kicked him in the crotch and threw him out of the room. As soon as she slammed the door he collapsed in pain.

TWO HOURS LATER 

" Hermione open this door. its been 2 hours and ive got to pea!" Malfoy pounded at the door." Granger open this door now! I swear ill bust it down." He prepared for a run when Hermione opened the door. Draco ran and tackled Hermione.

" Get off me you jerk. Its bad enough you saw me naked."Hermione said as she squirmed underneath him.

"You should have locked the door." Malfoy said " You know its hard to move when your waiting for a bathroom for so long." He said as he ran for the toilet.

" What were you doing in here any... wait? Where did she go?" Malfoy said scratching his head.

"Do you really think she'd hang around after what happened?" said Moaning Murtal

"She ran back to the Gryffindor common room as red as a tomato! Isnt it funny!"

" What exactly was she doing in here for the past 2 hours?Malfoy asked eager to know what someone could possibly do in a bathroom for 2 hours.

" Well first she talked to herself, then she was probably thinking about some guy..."As Murtal went on Draco was lost in his own thoughts.

_ Could she hear the voices too? Is it possible that im not the only one who hears them?Could the guy she was thinking about be me?' _All of these questions floated threw his mind.

"yea, yea, yea. Thanks a lot. If you dont mind Id like to take a bath now. Its not every day that someone has to wait 2 hours for a bath." He said dismissively to Murtal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Hermiones POV

Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk to Ginny about her problems.

"... and so I' ve been hearing voices and I think I like Draco Malfoy." Hermione cried.

" well i cant blame you . He's hot as hell. Its his personality that really bites." Ginny replied. Hermione was so surprised. She would never have expected a comment like this to come out of Ginny's mouth.

" Well he has been pretty nice to me lately. It's just we've been rivals for the past six years and I don't know if I should trust him." Hermione said.

"well you should take baby steps Herms. Baby steps. If he comes on to you just go with it." Ginny replied

" Thats easy for you to say. Your not the one he keeps calling a mudblood." She snapped.

" Maybe not. But he has made plenty of jokes about my family so dont think your the only one okay cause youre not." Ginny said as stormed out of room.

Hermione left and went back to her dorm depressed. She was sitting on the couch and Malfoy walked out of his room with a towel in his hand.

" whats wrong with you Granger?" he asked.

" Nothing you can help Malfoy. So just leave me alone okay im not in the mood." She replied.

" whoa easy I only asked a question."

" sorry"

"its okay. So do you wanna tell ?"

" okay"

"so..."

" I got into a fight with my friend when we were talking about a boy."She said as he walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

" was this guy any one I know?"he asked as he leaned towards her.

" No. No you dont know him.I think ill go to bed now. Goodnight Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Hermione went down to breakfast the next morning she noticed that Ginny was not sitting in her normal seat. She was sitting with Dean and Seamas. Harry Ron and Neville were all sitting together and having an intense conversation.

" Hey guys whats up?" She dared to ask after a few minutes.

" Oh, hey Herms. When did you get here?" Asked Ron.

"(sigh) about five minutes ago.hey do you know what's wrong with Ginny?"Hermione asked trying to sound convincing. She knew exactly what was wrong with Ginny.

" She's mad at someone but she wont tell me who and why." He replied.

Ginny looked over and glared at Hermione, forcing her to look away.

"Umm... I'm not that hungry... so Ill see you in class." Hermione then got up from the table without waiting for a response.

Draco POV.

Draco scanned the Great Hall idly looking for something to catch his interest. That's when he spotted Hermione leaving the table.

Wonder whats wrong with her ' he thought to himself curiously.

"Go comfort her then." advised the voice.

" you know for once you said something useful." Draco said out loud giving himself strange looks from the Slytherin table.

In some corridor Draco and Hermione's POV

" Hermione, Hermione... wait up!

" I'm not in the mood for chit chat right now in case you haven't noticed!

" Hermione what's wrong? I saw you storm out of there all upset."

"She hates me, she wont talk to me, she wont sit near me, she wont even look at me without glaring and its all my fault!" Hermione broke down in sobs and collapsed on the floor.

"Hermione, its not your fault. Everyone gets into fights." Draco attempted to sooth her but since he didn't have much experience on that subject it came out really cheesy.

"If only I hadn't opened my mouth, we wouldn't be in a fight anyway."

ummm... ummm... shit what do I say?'

"don't say anything you idiot, comfort her."

How?'

"hold her ...Duh!"

After much thought, Draco walked over and knelt down.

"Hermione..." he said cautiously reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, " I'm sure it's not fault" he didn't need to waist time thinking about what to do next, since Hermione jerked away suddenly and was storming off down the corridor.

" follow her you idiot! Go comfort her, she needs your help."

So Draco ran after her . Hermione went into the common room and sat down onto the couch in front of the fire.Draco came in and sat down next to her and starred into the fire.

" who did you get into a fight with anyway?" he dared to ask after a few minutes .

" Ginny why'd you ask?" she replied stiffly.

"Just want to know. And this guy, you're sure I don't know him right."

"you might know him..."

"Well what's he look like? What's his name?"

" cant tell you his name, but I can tell you what he's like."

"And..."

" he's tall, nice and sweet."

"That's it. That's all you can tell me. Can't you tell me his eye color or his hair color? Something along those lines please." he asked

"Nope. Strictly forbidden. sorry." She said softly as she lay her head on his shoulder. " I can tell you one thing though, he's really, really nice and comfy." She said as she looked up at him.

" Now's your chance kiss her now you idiot!"the voice said to Malfoy.

But... But...'

At first he hesitated , as if he were making the wrong move, but when their eyes met again, his mid was made up. It was now or never, so he touched her soft face- it was so warm. He brought his lips close to hers and looked her in the eyes one last time and then six years of hidden passion came out in this one kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A/N: Ginny's testy because I wanted Hermione to have a mental breakdown so Draco could kiss her. Besides I'm the Freaking author and what I say goes!)

The next day, Hermione went down to breakfast. On her way down, she ran into Malfoy.

" Hey Hermione.What's up?" Draco asked.

"Nothing much, you?" she answered " Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to slap you that hard in the face."

" Oh yea it's okay. I've got a bit of a bruise but that'll go away soon. Sorry about kissing you. I could tell you liked it admit it!" he joked.

" Fine I liked it. There I admitted it. Now all you have to admit is that you think I'm pretty." She said.

" Ithinkyourepretty"

" What? I can't hear you"

" Ithinkyou'repretty" he said

" Sorry one more time" she teased

" I THINK YOU ARE PRETTY! There I said it happy now?" Malfoy said sounding annoyed.

" Actually yes I am. Are YOU happy?"

"I'll only be happy if you admit that you like me." He said. This was pay back.

" In your dreams. Lets just say I like you as a friend. Okay?" She laughed at the look on Malfoys face as they approached the Great Hall. It was surprised and anxious, just as she intended. "Remember, nothing happened. Okay? NOTHING! Bye see you at class."

Hermione POV. 

" Hey guys whets up." Hermione said as she sat down next to Neville.

" Why are you so cheery? We have double potions first. You know that potions means Snape and Snape means more torture for us Gryffendors, especially because Malfoy's there." Harry said gloomily.

" It's not that bad. Look on the bright side we've only got him for one period 'stead of 2." Hermione said brightly. "Besides Malfoys not that bad. You just ne...what are you starring at?"

" Do you realize what you just said Hermione?" said Ron. " You just said that the guy who has been calling you a mudblood for six years straight isn't that bad to hang out with!"

" I didn't say he wasn't bad to hang out with. I **SAID **He wasn't mean once you get to know him." She said to Ron as she got up from the table, " there's a big difference. See you at potions Harry."

As she left she noticed Malfoy leaving the Great Hall.

Draco POV

" Armor, Armor need to hide behind one of those statue thingy ma poppers. Aha there it is!"

Hermione POV  
" Cause every time we touch I get this feeling" Hermione continued to hum the rest of the song. (A/N: I'm to lazy to write the rest of it. Not that I was going to anyway. But oh well : ) )

" BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hermione fell on the floor. She looked up to see a hysterical Malfoy.

" You are such a douche bag Malfoy. Help me up." She commanded him.

" Oh come on it was funny. You know it was."

" No actually it wasn't. Ow I hurt my leg. OoOoOoO you'd better run Malfoy!"

She screamed as she ran after him.

' If I cut down that corridor, I bet I could get in front of him.' She thought.

" I think you should kiss him this time just so it's even." Said the voice  
Malfoy POV

' If I go down that corridor and wait for her I'll jump out at her again'

Hermione POV

Hermione ran don the hall and hid behind one of those statues, waiting for Malfoy.

She heard his footsteps and she got ready to jump out at him.

" BOO" she screamed as she tackled him. They landed on the floor laughing hysterically.

"you run (gasp) pretty (gasp) pretty fast (gasp)." Malfoy said out of breath. He ran his fingers threw her hair.

"you run pretty fast, too." She said as she laid her head on his chest. " you're so soft and cuddly, Draco."

" Hermione can I ask you a question?"

" sure" she looked up at him.

" w-would you g-go out w-with m-me ?" Draco closed his eyes to brace himself for the '_No'_ that might have been coming.

"Sure, I always thought you were cute." She said winking at him.

"Really you will? Okay next Hogsmead trip that okay with you." he excitedly.

" Sounds good to me" she said as she kissed him. " come on lets get to class before Snape is on both our cases." they laughed at each others impressions of an angry Snape as they walked to class.

Did You likey? plz tell me you did. review. plz. thanx next chappie commin soony.;P


End file.
